This invention relates to a tape-operating apparatus for recording and/or reproduction of sounds which is adapted for use either with an endless loop type cartridge or a coplanar type cassette.
Ordinary compact magnetic tape holders are broadly divided into an endless loop type cartridge and coplanar type cassette. Both types of magnetic tape holder have different characteristics and shapes, requiring separate sound recording and reproducing devices, as has been the case in the past. If a single tape-operating device could be developed which is adapted for use with both types of magnetic tape, then recording and reproduction of sounds by means of a magnetic tape received in the cartridge and cassette would be effected very conveniently. Under the present circumstances, however, an attempt to incorporate two forms of sound recording and reproducing function in a single device, then such device would be rendered bulky and complicated in mechanical setup, giving rise to difficulties in operation.